The Choices We Make
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Michael uses Dean's son Ben to get him to say "yes". Takes place a ways in future, but not too far. A Dean/Cas fic. Romance/Angst/Drama/Tragedy ... Please read and review!


_..._

A Dean/Castiel fic.

...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural ... wouldn't mind some alone time with Jensen and Misha, though.

...

A/N: Yeah ... couldn't resist. I was bored during my lunch break in my Practicum, so I wrote down a bunch of ideas for fics that I wanted to write. This was number 2 on the list.  
I've never believed that Ben isn't Dean's son ... he looks too much like him, and acts too much like him ... and I've just pretty much made up my mind. Plus, I could see Lisa lying to Dean to protect both Dean and Ben.  
Anywhoo ... basically, this is just one way I could imagine Michael getting Dean to say yes. Realistically, there are many ways that Lucifer AND Michael could get Sam and Dean to say yes.  
Alright, let's get on with the story!  
As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!  


Dean felt the buzzing in his pocket a half-second before he heard Metallica's "Enter Sandman" coming from his pants' pocket. He almost didn't answer it, but there was always the possibility that Bobby had found some way to help Sam. He answered it and held the phone to his ear without even checking the number. "Yeah?"  
"Dean?" the familiar voice asked.  
"... Lisa?" He hadn't heard from her in almost 3 years. "Hey, what's up?" he asked her half-heartedly.  
He heard a shuddering sob on the other end of the line that drew his attention immediately. "What's wrong?"  
"He's not - something happened - I don't - he's not _him_ anymore!" she stated hysterically.  
He pulled the car over slowly, trying to focus his attention solely on the phone call, and ignoring Castiel's questioning look. "Tell me what happened," Dean ordered shortly, his heart rate increasing.  
"I - I think it happened again. I don't know. He's different. He's saying he's someone else," she told him.  
"Who?" Dean asked. "Ben?"  
She sniffled. "Yes!"  
Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly. He snapped his fingers at Castiel, motioning for him to get the map out of the glove-box. He found where they were on the map, and then traced his finger alone the quickest route to Cicero.  
"Alright, Lisa, we're on our way, but it's gonna be almost a day before we get there, breaking several speed limits." He put the car in fear, pulling out on the road again and pressing his foot down. "I need to know exactly what happened." He could tell Lisa was trying to compose herself, and waited for her to speak.  
"He's been acting strange lately ... talking to people who weren't there, being really secretive when I asked him about it. I mean, I knew he was too old for an imaginary friend, but I thought it was just belated stress from that Changeling thing. But then last night ... something happened." She paused and Dean urged her to continue.  
"Come on, Lees, what happened?"  
He heard her tapping the phone against something, then a couple seconds later heard a rustling sound and a deep sigh. "I woke up to go to the bathroom and I saw that his door was open. The downstairs light was on, so I went down to see what he was doing. I heard him talking to someone outside in the back yard, and before I could get to him there was this blinding light, and I had to cover my eyes. By the time I got out there, he was ... different. He wouldn't even look at me at first; he just tried to walk past me. He had this look in his eyes ... I can't explain it. I got in his way, and I made him look at me. I asked him what was wrong, I called his name ... and he just looked at me and said that 'Ben wasn't available to speak at the moment'."  
Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, you're saying he's possessed?"  
Lisa sighed. "I don't know, maybe. I don't really understand a whole lot of this."  
Dean spoke before she could continue. "Okay, Lisa, where is Ben now?"  
She answered quickly, "He's sitting right in front of me."  
Dean was silent for a moment. "Lisa ... are you calling me under duress right now?"  
"No," she told him. "I mean, he wanted me to call you, but he's not hurting me. Dean, I don't understand this ... I just want my boy back."  
"He wanted you call me?" Dean repeated. "Why? What did _it_ tell you?" He could tell she was growing frustrated, but she kept it together.  
"He said it would mean more coming from me. He said his name was Michael."  
Dean nearly swerved his Impala into an oncoming Hummer.

................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean had never driven so fast in his life. He wondered if Castiel was using some kind of divine intervention to keep them from being spotted by the police. He didn't care enough to ask him.  
Not soon enough Dean parked his car across the street from Lisa's house and jogged into the house. "Lisa?" he hollered out, glancing around the entranceway before making a beeline for the stairs.  
"Dean," she called out from the living room, making him turn around.  
"Where is he?" he questioned, sliding his foot off the bottom step.  
She motioned to the room she had just come out of, wiping her puffy eyes.  
Dean walked into the room, brushing her arm softly as he passed her.  
"Hello, Dean," Ben's voice greeted, standing up from the couch.  
"Michael?" he replied, forcing himself to remain cam. Ben was older now, but he was still just a kid.  
"It's nice to see you again," _Michael_ told him.  
Dean felt Lisa walk up behind him. "Get your ass out of that boy," Dean ordered.  
Ben's face smirked. "You're in no position to be giving me orders, Dean Winchester."  
"What's going on here, Dean?" Lisa asked as the front door opened behind them.  
Dean didn't need to tear his eyes away to know that Castiel had come inside.  
Michael smiled at Castiel over Dean's shoulder.  
"Michael ..." Castiel spoke in awe, dipping his angelic head.  
The eleven-year old's face smirked. "Hello, Castiel. I am glad to see you are well."  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Can we move past the fake-pleasant greetings and get to the part where you get the hell out of Ben?"  
Michael stepped forward. "There is only one way I will vacate this body, and you know what that is." The innocent eyes bore into Dean's hard ones.  
He clenched his jaw. "I won't say yes. I won't help you kill my brother."  
Ben's feet stepped forward under Michael's control. "Sam made his choice. He said yes to Lucifer. There is no other way -"  
Dean copied his movements, stepping into his personal space and looking down at him. "The only reason Sam said yes was to save me. It was stupid, but it doesn't mean he deserves to die. Now there has got to be another way. Another way to save him without killing him."  
Michael sighed, looking away from Dean. "If you are unwilling to say yes, then I have no other choice but to use this vessel to confront my brother. It is not ideal, but it will suffice."  
He began to walk past Dean, but he moved into his path. "Hang on ... how did you even get into Ben? How is that even possible?"  
The archangel smiled using Ben's face. "I promised him that if he let me in, I would reunite him with his father. I have kept my promise."

................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean had Lisa cornered in the kitchen, hands on his hips and trying to rein in his temper. "You lied to me."  
She looked away. "I don't know what you mean."  
He grasped her chin with his fingers, making her look at him. "Stop lying. There is no other way that Michael could be inside of Ben ... it's in my blood, it's in his blood. Dammit, Lisa ... he's my son!"  
Tears welled up her eyes, and she pulled her chin away. "I hadn't seen you in almost nine years, Dean. I didn't know what kind of man you were. And I didn't want you to have to deal with it."  
Dean gritted his teeth, turning away to try and calm himself down. Castiel was waiting with Michael in the living room, and Michael had given him his word that he wouldn't leave without Dean making a final decision.  
"What was he talking about anyway, Dean? Who is Michael?" Lisa asked him.  
Dean sighed, almost growling before turning back around. "He's an archangel, Lisa. We're in the middle of the freakin' apocalypse, and Michael is supposed to fight Lucifer. Lucifer is currently inhabiting my brother's body, and Michael wants me to let him into my body so that he can kill Lucifer and save the world, but if I say yes, half of the world will burn."  
There was an extended pause, where Lisa looked at him with wide eyes and a slacked-open mouth.  
"And yes, I know it sounds insane, but it is what it is, and I really don't have time for you to have a freak-out about it," Dean told her.  
She turned around against the counter dropping her head into her hands. "I can't deal with this," she groaned.  
"Tell me about it," he replied.  
A few seconds later she turned around, pushing her hair out of her face. "Okay, so what do we do? How do we get this ... _archangel_ out of my ... our son?"  
Dean sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It's not really that easy, Lees."  
She blinked a couple of times. "Why not? Aren't angels supposed to be good? Can't you just, I don't know ... appeal to his better nature?"  
He snorted in response. "Angels are dicks, end of story. There's only one way to get him out of Ben."  
Lisa waited impatiently. "Well? What is it?"  
Dean knew on a moral level what the right choice was. But how could he make the choice between his brother, who he'd known and protected his entire life - or his son, who until ten minutes ago was unaware they were even related. He had hoped for it many times, but he'd never actually let himself believe that someone as good and innocent as Ben could have come from him.

"Dean, talk to me," Lisa pleaded. "Tell me how to get my boy back."

Dean gazed upwards, silently cursing god and his damned family issues. With a final sigh he moved back into the living room to join the two angels. As he made brief eye-contact with Castiel he saw his face fall slightly, almost as though he were sad.

_He knows_, Dean thought, wishing he had time to take the angel aside and explain it all to him. He gazed down at Michael's passive face. "Is there any way to kill Lucifer without killing Sam?"

A second later Michael shook Ben's head. "No."

Dean swallowed hard. "Can Lucifer be convinced to take another vessel?" he asked next.

"Lucifer could live forever on Earth in Sam's body alone, no one else's. All other vessel's would be too weak for him. So no, Dean. He won't change vessels."

Dean looked upwards, shaking his head. "And you can't even promise me that you'll be able to defeat him. Lucifer might win anyway, and Sam would still be lost."

"Then you've made your decision?" Michael asked him.

Dean looked away from him to glance at Castiel and Lisa. The angel gave him what Dean figured was his best comforting look. He turned back to face Michael. "Two conditions," Dean stated.

Michael replied, "Within reason."

"You leave Ben unharmed, like you promised you would or me," he requested.

Michael nodded. "What else?"

Dean spoke, "Give me five minutes to say goodbye?"

Michael eyed Dean for a moment, then nodded. "Done. But if you say _yes_ now, it will be binding. You can't change your mind after you've convinced Ben not to let me back in."

Dean shook his head. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Michael nodded before closing his eyes. A bright light filled the room, causing Dean and Lisa to shield their eyes. When they lowered their arms, Ben was doubled over, panting.

"Ben!" Lisa cried, rushing over to him and sinking to her knees. "Baby, are you okay?"

Book looked up slowly, bobbing his head. "I think so."

Lisa hugged him to her, glancing up at Dean. "Thank you."

Dean nodded, watching his son with a lump in his throat.

"Dean," Castiel spoke from behind him, "you have very little time. You should say your goodbyes quickly."

Ben pulled away from his mother to move closer to Dean. "You're my dad?"

Dean pursed his lips. "Uh, I guess so, Ben. Look, I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

Ben shook his head. "At least now I know."

Dean nodded, wanting to hug his son. _Son._ The thought alone was a marvel to him. He'd always figured Sam for the wife and kids and white-picket-fence route. Not him.

"I remember ... I knew what was happening. I know what you talked about, what you agreed to do. You could die," Ben said.

Dean sighed, hesitantly placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about me." He wanted nothing more than to simply stay and watch his boy live a normal life. He didn't want to hunt anything ever again if he could just be a dad. "Cas, time?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Four minutes and three seconds," he answered.

Dean looked over at Lisa. "You need to take him somewhere safe," Dean told her. "Somewhere safe from any kind of natural disaster, if you can. Stay there until you're contacted by either me, or him." He pointed to Castiel.

Lisa rose to her feet. "What's going to happen to you?" she wanted to know.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm really sorry that Ben had to go through this. If I'd know ... I would've protected him."

Lisa smiled sadly. "I know that now."

Dean turned to look at Castiel. "Cas, I need the necklace."

The angel look at him in confusion. "But, I have not yet completed my quest."

Dean scoffed. "I'm done waiting around for _god_ to show up, Cas. Give my the necklace."

The angel paused for another moment before bringing his hands to the collar of his shirt and sliding the necklace out from under his clothes and off of his neck.

Dean made a mental note to ask Castiel when he started wearing the necklace ... if he survived. He took it from Castiel's hand while asking, "Time?"

"Three minutes and ten seconds."

Dean nodded his thanks, turning back to Ben. "I want you to have this. My brother ... your uncle got this for me when we were kids. It is my single-most-treasured possession. I guess it's only right that I give it to you."

Ben smiled sadly. "I'll keep it safe until you get back."

Dean smiled at his optimism, even if he couldn't experience it himself.

Ben settled the talisman around his neck, looking down at it with sad eyes.

"I have one thing to ask of you, it that's okay?" Dean questioned.

Ben nodded in assurance. "Anything ... Dad."

Dean worried his lip between his teeth. "I want you to promise me that you'll never become a hunter. Never give up the life you have. I want you to go to college and marry a pretty girl and have a couple kids ... I want you to be happy, okay?"

Ben nodded, rushing forwards to hug his father. "I promise."

Dean wrapped his arms around Ben's smaller frame in response, not trying to prevent the tears from spilling out of his eyes. Too soon Dean heard Castiel's voice from behind him.

"Sixty seconds."

Ben hugged Dean tighter. "No! It's not enough time!"

Dean wiped his eyes with one hand while holding Ben's quivering shoulder with the other one. "Keep him safe," he begged Lisa, who nodded while clutching her chest. Dean stepped away from Ben, turning to face Castiel. "I, uh ... I know I didn't always act like it, but I am happy you brought me out of the pit. Maybe I deserved it, maybe I didn't ... but you gave me a second change. You're a good guy, Cas ... so, uh ... thanks." He extended his hand for Cas to take, and after a second the angel reached his hand out to take Dean's.

"You are supremely welcome, Dean Winchester." He brought his other hand up to settle over the place where he'd marked him. "You did deserve to be saved. I consider it an honor that I was the one to pull you out."

Dean nodded slowly, caught in a slight daze.

"There are only twenty-five seconds remaining," Castiel informed him.

Dean's body sagged slightly, and on impulse he pulled the angel forward and hugged him.

The hug was brief, but left Dean slightly more heated than he'd been before. He gave Lisa an awkward half-embrace before approaching Ben again.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye ... for now," Dean spoke, full of sorrow.

Ben hugged him again. "I love you," he whispered.

Dean closed his eyes, breaking in Ben's scent and trying to memorize it. "I love you too, kiddo," he replied honestly.

A moment later a steady light began to fill the room. Dean reluctantly stepped away from Ben, glancing over at Castiel ... his angel. Despite the fact that he'd told Dean that he wasn't there to perch on his shoulder ... he really was _his_ angel.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. "Yes."

* * *

The light flowed into Dean's body, filling every pore, sinking into ever nook and cranny. The other three souls in the room watched in awe and sadness as Dean became Michael at last.

Lisa and Ben blinked the spots out of their eyes, having been unable to look away until the last second.

Everything about him looked the same, but his sad expression was gone, his face now filled with a satisfied expression.

"Fascinating," Michael commented with Dean's deeper voice.

Castiel bowed his head once more out of respect for the Archangel. To Lisa and Ben he said, "Pack what you need and then find somewhere safe, as Dean requested."

Lisa looked between the two angels sadly before nodding and trying to pull Ben away. He resisted, tugging his arm free of her and walking up to Michael with a determined look on his face.

"Don't you let anything happen to him," he commanded, staring up at his father's face.

Michael titled his head and smiled down at the boy softly while his mother pulled him away and moved up the stairs.

Castiel stepped forward. "What are my orders?"

Michael turned to examine the warrior before him. "This vessel is truly remarkable ... I can almost see why you would abandon your brothers for him."

Castiel's eyes dropped. "I apologize. My place is with you now."

Michael smiled. "And if I should prevail? Where will your place be if Dean Winchester survives this battle?"

Castiel didn't answer.

Michael clapped Dean's hand on Castiel's vessel's shoulder. "Do not fear, Castiel ... I am not here to punish you. I may require your assistance, after all."

Castiel nodded, willing to do anything if it meant saving Dean. He felt a warmth run through him, beginning at where Michael's hand rested on him, and moments later he felt ... whole. He slowly realized that Michael had restored all of his powers.

"I presume you have your sword?" Michael asked Castiel.

Castiel nodded mutely, making the sword appear from within the sleeve of his trench coat.

"Lucifer will no doubt have demons protecting him," Michael mused, sliding the knife out of its slot in Dean's belt. "You might need this as well." He handed the knife to Castiel.

Castiel accepted the knife, unaccustomed to hearing Michael speaking with Dean's voice. It was ... unnerving.

"I will need to retrieve something before we face Lucifer," Michael stated. Holding Castiel's arm lightly, he transported them both.

"Jerusalem," Castiel commented, looking around. "We are on the Temple Mount?"

Michael nodded, moving along the golden roof to the point in the middle. Grabbing hold of the metal covering, he pulled the pole up, revealing a glistening sword hidden beneath.

Castiel watched in stunned awe as Michael withdrew the sword from its resting place. "... Zachariah said the sword was merely a metaphor."

Michael chuckled. "Zachariah doesn't know as much as he thinks."

Castiel nodded in agreement, watching as Michael replaced and molded the pole that had hidden the sword back into place.

"Now we are ready."

Michael was about to transport them to Lucifer when Castiel spoke up. "If I may ... there may be more that we can do. More to assure that we - you are victorious."

Michael paused. "I'm listening."

Castiel explained, "There is this gun ... it's called the "Colt". It didn't kill Lucifer, but it slowed him down a bit. If you would permit me to take you to Bobby Singer, I believe he can be of assistance."

Michael considered the idea for a moment before answering, "Very well."

Castiel transported them to Bobby's junkyard seconds later, prepared to face the wheelchair-bound man's wrath.

"What the hell happened, Cas?" Bobby demanded, glaring at the angel inhabiting Dean's body. "First Sam, now Dean too?"

Castiel sighed. "I know that you are upset, but Dean had little choice. Right now, we need to focus on defeating Lucifer. I have suggested to Michael that we could use your help."

Bobby snorted. "Fat chance."

Castiel looked at Michael out of the corner of his eye. "Well, perhaps if you were able to walk, you would be of more assistance."

Michael caught his drift and nodded, walking over to Bobby and placing his hands on his legs. Seconds later he backed away, waiting for the man to react.

Bobby's breath caught in his throat, unwilling to accept that his months of anger and frustration were brushed aside just like that. He stood on shaky legs, grateful that he'd been able to exercise the muscles in his legs, even if he hadn't been able to walk on them.

"This is all well and good, but I don't know how the hell you expect me to kick Lucifer's ass with a gun that didn't work the first time," Bobby commented.

Castiel shook his head. "The gun is just one step. We will need it for weakening Lucifer, as well as dispensing some of his demon guards. Are you with us?"

Bobby looked down at his legs before looking back at Cas. "I'm not gonna let both of my boys die. As soon as we kill Lucifer, you tell _Michael_ to get the hell out of Dean."

Castiel nodded. "That has already been arranged."

* * *

The battle was bloody. It was long and drawn-out, and the Earth had already started to quake. Most of the demons protecting Lucifer had already died at their hands, and the two angels made their way through the thinning crowd, trying to get an angle on the devil.

Bobby was waiting for Castiel's signal, having dispatched his share of demons. He only had a handful of bullets left for the Colt, and he didn't want to take any chances.

Finally, out of the haze stepped Sam's body, his eyes piercing down at them. "Come to kill me, brother?" he asked Michael.

The Archangel pulled his sword out of its sheath. "As you knew I would."

Lucifer took a step forward, but before he could make any real progress was hit with a bullet that sent shockwaves through the body he was inhabiting. He fell to his knees, blacking out momentarily.

When he came to seconds later, Michael was standing in front of him. "You've done this to yourself. You will pay for your sins."

Lucifer stood and attempted to strike Michael, but was run-through from behind with an angelic sword. Not nearly as spectacular as Michael's, but painful to be sure. He cried out in pain, his body on fire.

Castiel pulled the sword out of Sam's body, agonizing over the loss of Dean's brother, but reminding himself to focus on the bigger picture. As Lucifer fell to the ground, he raised the spear-like sword above his head and brought it back down, pinning the fallen angel to the ground.

Michael stood over him, sword in hand.

"You can smite me here today, Michael, but eventually I will come back," Lucifer spoke, cursing his defeat and he wasn't even gone yet.

"We'll see," Michael replied before plunging the mighty sword into the heart of the beast, drawing it's last breath and sending it back to hell, where several garrisons were already in place to ensure he would be locked away again.

The empty vessel sagged, blood pouring out of its lifeless body. Castiel mourned silently for Sam, but was also glad that he was finally free of the devil, and the darkness within him. He had faith that there would be a place in heaven for him.

"I must admit, Castiel ... your plan was a success. I anticipated a closer battle," Michael commented, feeling the Earth begin to settle and the balance restoring itself. Perhaps half the world would not be destroyed after all. The battle didn't last long enough. Thanks to a simple warrior-grunt angel, and a human. "You have learned much during your time with the Winchester boys."

Castiel nodded. "I have."

"I assume that you will want to stay here, instead of returning to heaven?" Michael stated.

Castiel looked down at the ground, nervous. "I hope you don't find this to be a betrayal of our father. My allegiance is to him, always ... but I have found something akin to ... happiness, and I wish to experience more of it."

Michael nodded. "You understand the price that comes with this decision?"

Castiel nodded.

"You're willing to give everything up for them ... for him?"

Castiel sighed. "I don't know that I can explain it to your satisfaction. I can't stop these feelings ... I don't want to. I fully accept the consequences of that decision."

After another moment Michael nodded. "Very well. Once we have dispatched with the remaining demons, you will get your wish."

Castiel allowed a small smile to grace his features before pulling his sword out of Sam's body and signaling to Bobby to use the rest of his bullets.

* * *

They burned Sam's body that night, and Dean could barely hold himself up. Bobby and Castiel stood on either side of him, watching the flames against the darkness around them. He knew that there was no way that Sam was going to survive ... he'd been lost the moment he'd said _yes_. But seeing it for himself was something else entirely.

He'd gathered that Michael had healed Bobby, but for some reason he didn't remember anything from his "possession". He supposed that Michael didn't want him to have to deal with the memory of killing his brother. He was grateful that he didn't have that image burned into his brain.

Bobby hugged Dean, told him he was damn glad that he'd made it through the battle, and expressed his grief and condolences for Sam. He offered to let Dean stay with him at his place for a while, but Dean told him he needed to sort out a few things first.

Castiel followed Dean to a parking lot, waiting for him to speak. It seemed that he wasn't, as he searched the cars for one that was unlocked.

"I am sorry about Sam," Castiel offered, and Dean rounded on him.

"Don't," he ground out, breathing heavily. "Just don't."

Castiel backed off, allowing him to continue.

It was five minutes before Dean finally found a car that would work. He glanced behind him to see Castiel was still there. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Heaven? I mean, the apocalypse is over ... isn't your job here done?"

Castiel shook his head. "No."

"Why not? You gonna bring Sam back?" Dean asked.

"I can't do that, Dean," Castiel replied, looking down.

The eldest - only - Winchester brother clenched his jaw, needing to vent his anger. He didn't even care if it broke his hand, he just needed to feel _something_. He took a swing at Castiel, fully expecting to encounter the brick wall he'd felt the last time he'd punched the angel. Instead, his fist forced the other's head to the side, catching him in the jaw and causing him to wince in pain.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed, watching with worried eyes as Castiel held his jaw with one hand. "What happened to you?"

The one with the bruise quickly forming on his face said, "I am no longer an angel of the lord, Dean. I'm human."

Dean's eyes widened. "What? They took your wings?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. I asked for this."

"... Why?"

He sighed. "Because I wanted to stay with you ... I wanted to be happy."

Dean stared at the man in front of him, speechless.

"However, if you do not wish for me to stay -"

Dean cut him off, stepping forward in determined strides only to awkwardly pull Castiel into his arms. "I'm happy you stayed, Cas," he told him, trying to understand his own feelings, and what the ex-angel meant by wanting to be happy with him.

Castiel hugged him back, feeling at peace. "I am happy that you are happy."

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling back.

"So, where do we go now?" Castiel asked.

"Well, first things first, we go get my car," Dean answered. "I guess you can't just zap us over there?"

Castiel shook his head.

Dean chuckled, opening the driver's side door of the car he was stealing as Castiel walked around to get into the passenger side.

"What is funny?" Castiel wondered, looking over at his charge ... his companion.

Dean grinned, glancing over while he hot-wired the car. "Now you gotta walk around everywhere, just like the rest of us." His expression changed from amusement as the car's engine roared to life. "Are you sure about this, Cas? I mean, do you realize everything you're sacrificing?"

He nodded. "I do."

Dean sighed, feeling that familiar pull in his stomach. He was happy to be alive. He missed his brother, and knew he would lose a hell of a lot of sleep over it ... but he was happy to be alive. And he was happy that Cas was with him. _Perching on my shoulder. _Maybe something more.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot, finding his bearings and pointing the car towards Cicero, Indiana as he fished his phone out of his pocket to call Lisa.

Glancing over at his car-mate, he rolled his eyes. "Dude, put your seatbelt on."

* * *

_The end. _

_I hope you guys liked this, I know I enjoyed writing it. I might add an epilogue, if enough people want me to. I already have one in mind. _

_Just a few end-notes: The whole Temple Mount thing just the result of me googling holy landmarks. I made up the bit about Michael's sword being in there. It's really hard for me to write about religion when I don't believe in it, but hopefully it wasn't too horrible. _

_Also, I can somewhat see this kind of battle happening in the show. Realistically, the Colt didn't kill Lucifer, but it did knock him out for a few seconds ... not to mention, he is technically an angel, so the angel swords should work on him. _

_I hope you guys don't hate me for killing off Sam ... it wasn't because I don't like him (which I don't), it was just how the story went for this one. _

_Anyways, that's about it. Now I get to sleep for about 4 hours before I have to go to Practicum. Oh joy. _

_Flame if you must, but constructive criticism is always more appreciated. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
